A throttle valve can include a valve member disposed in a valve housing and a throttle shaft extending through the housing on which the valve member is mounted. Rotation of the throttle shaft causes variation in the flow area around the valve member. A throttle cam can be mounted on an end of the throttle shaft outside the valve housing so that the throttle cam can rotate between a closed position wherein the flow area around the valve member is minimum and open positions wherein the flow area is increased. A throttle cable can be connected to the throttle cam so that when a tensile force is applied to the throttle cable, the throttle cam rotates away from the closed position to an open position. A return spring can be connected to the throttle shaft so that, when the tensile force decreases, the return spring urges the throttle cam to rotate toward the closed position.
The throttle cam can have a cable track in which the throttle cable is seated when the throttle cam is in the closed position. When the throttle cam rotates away from the closed position to an open position, the throttle cable unwinds from the cable track. If the rotation is sufficient, a portion of the throttle cable in the cable track can radially displace a sufficient amount away from the cable track so that it completely exits the cable track. When the throttle cam rotates to return to the closed position, seating of the throttle cable in the cable track may be obstructed if the throttle cable is offset from the plane of the cable track just before to its entry therein.